Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fairings for load bars of vehicles. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to fairings with a connection assembly having a ball and socket joint for connecting the fairing blade to the load bar.
Background
Load bars are useful for mounting equipment onto a vehicle. However, load bars can reduce the aerodynamic profile of a vehicle, causing drag. A fairing attached to the load bar can deflect wind over the load bar, thereby making a smoother air path and improving the aerodynamics.